Payback (Rache)
by Monkey D Kira
Summary: Übersetztung der englischen Fanfic "Payback" von EmilyAusten. / Teru wurde von Kurosaki's Küssen lang genug geneckt und gehänselt. Es wird Zeit diesen Gefallen zu erwiedern. / Original: Payback Original schreiber: EmilyAusten


**Payback (Rache)**

Nach ein paar Wochen in einer Beziehung war Teru es schon leid, dass mit ihr gespielt wurde.

Nur weil Kurosaki ein bisschen erwachsener als Teru war hieß das nicht, dass er jedes Mal mit ihrem Herz spielen konnte wenn er betrunken war.

Teru konnte es nicht bestreiten – sie mochte es Kurosaki zu küssen. Würde sie sich selbst fragen würde sie sagen, dass sie schon wirklich gut darin geworden ist. Aber jedes Mal wenn er betrunken war überschritt er die Linie in ein Territorium ein klein wenig, was sie in einer Weise zittern und raunen ließ zu der sie dachte, noch nicht vorbereitet gewesen zu sein. Teru wusste, dass sie Daisy liebte, aber seine betrunkenen Küsse machten ihr ein heißes unkontrollierbares Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube und wenn er an Stellen zwickte und leckte an denen er es normalerweise nicht tun würde breitete sich Gänsehaut bis zu ihren Zehen aus.

Es erschreckte sie.

Sie plante sich zu rächen.

Riko hatte geplant eine Party zu veranstalten und dafür eine Menge Alkohol besorgt. Die Speisekammer erweckte den Eindruck als würde sie ein betrunkenes Armageddon vorbereiten. Teru hatte zugestimmt sich ruhig zu verhalten und nicht aufzufallen, allerdings unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie eine Schorle* und ein Bier für sich bekommen würde.

Riko stimmte schnell zu. „Ich vermute du bist in dem Alter zu experimentieren. Aber nur jeweils eins! Und tu nichts Dummes!".

Den zweiten Teil des Hinweises ignorierend saß Teru in der Nacht der Party in Kurosaki's Wohnung und wartete darauf, dass er von seiner Arbeit zurückkommt. Sie hatten eine Übernachtung abgesprochen, damit Riko ihre Nacht mit Freunden haben konnte; bis zu seiner Rückkehr wusste er nicht was Teru für ihn vorbereitet hatte.

Die Weinschorle öffnete sich mit einem leichten knack und Teru roch am Rand der Flasche. „Es roch wie Fruchtsaft", dachte sie überrascht. Sie nahm einen Schluck. Es war süß, mit einem darunterliegenden Geschmack der den Zuckergeschmack durch schnitt. Es gab ihr ein warmes Gefühl. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck. „Wie schnell muss ich das trinken um mich betrunken zu fühlen?", dachte sie. Noch ein Schluck. Sie fühlte immer noch nichts und wollte diese Möglichkeit nicht verschwenden. „Ok. Auf Ex!", dachte sie und setzte die Flasche zum Trinken an ihre Lippen.

Es war viel leichter den Wein runter zu bekommen als das Bier. Der Sprudel von beiden Getränken gab ihr ein aufgeblähtes Gefühl und das Bier hatte im Vergleich zum Wein einen bitteren Geschmack, herb wie Kaffee.

„Ugh", sie schauderte, als sie den Schaum erreicht. „Hätte den Wein zu Erst trinken sollen"

Obwohl ihr warm war, merkte sie die Effekte des Alkohols nicht bis sie aufstand um die Beweise wegzuräumen. „Oh", sagte sie als sie auf ihren Füßen stand. Sie kicherte, danach rülpste sie, das veranlasste sie noch mehr zu kichern.

„Ich bin wohl nicht trinkfest. Kurosaki und Riko trinken viel mehr als ich und funktionieren trotzdem."

Teru fühlte sich als wäre sie im Stande alle Dinge zu tun zu denen sie eigentlich zu ängstlich gewesen wäre. Was waren Nerven noch mal? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern warum sie sich immer so unsicher in der Gegenwart des Mannes den sie liebt fühlte.

Obwohl sie für diese Gelegenheit gekleidet war ging sie in Kurosaki's Zimmer und zog ihre Ohrringe und Kette aus. Nur ihre Gänseblume (Daisy flower) nicht. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich in ihrem kitschigen Outfit unwohl. Sie legte ihren Schmuck auf seine Kommode, zog ihr Schnür-Shirt, kurzes Jäckchen und BH aus und grub in Kurosaki's Pullover Schublade. Sie fand einen Cremefarbenen Pullover, welchen sie sich immer aussuchte, weil er so weich war. Sie zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und er ließ sie klein wirken. Der Pullover versteckte ihre Leggins und hüllte sie in Kurosaki's Geruch.

Den Geruch inhalierend drehte sie sich nach links und sah in seinen Spiegel.

„Er wird es nach einer Sekunde herausgefunden haben", dachte sie als sie ihre Wangen berührte. Sie waren unnatürlich errötet.

Einen Stapel ihrer Kleidung hinterlassend ging sie auf die Couch zurück, nahm sich ein Kissen zum kuscheln und fühlte sich leichtsinnig und frei in Kurosaki's Pullover.

Als Kurosaki die Wohnung betrat setzte Teru sich auf und benahm sich normal während sie vorgab Fern zu sehen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um seine Haut.

„Teru?", rief Kurosaki während er seinen Mantel aufhing und seine Schuhe auszog. Er nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und ging in das Wohnzimmer.

„Kurosaki", sagte Teru zu Erst zum Fernseher und danach zu Kurosaki schauend.

„Die Arbeit war brutal, Ich – Hey, geht es dir gut?", fragte er auf ihre rote Gesichtsfarbe und ihren hinweisenden Blick schauend. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf.

Er schmälerte seine Augen. „Ist das mein Pullover?"

Sie nickte nochmal.

Irgendwie lief das nicht so wie sie es sich gedacht hatte.

Kurosaki nahm seine Krawatte ab, setzte sich neben Teru und starrte sie intensiv an. Sie beäugte sein Schlüsselbein und sein Haar.

„Ich bin betrunken", dachte sie, „und ich will ihn."

Er berührte ihre Wange und es elektrisierte sie. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie ihn gröber als beabsichtigt an seinem Kragen zu sich. Als sie seine Lippen mit ihren erreichte fühlte sie ein unstillbares Gefühl in ihrem Blut aufwallen.

„Teru-", sagte er während er sie wegdrückte. Sie hielt sich an seiner Shirt Vorderseite fest und küsste ihn überraschend. Eine seiner Hände griff unbeholfen von der Couch zu ihrer Hüfte. Sie ließ sein Shirt los und streckte ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht aus, ihre Daumen verfolgten seine Wangenknochen und ihre Finger fädelten sich in seinen Haaren ein…

„Weich", dachte sie. Seine Haare, seine Küsse, sein Mund…

Als sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten ließ und begann sein Shirt zu öffnen, stöhnte Kurosaki leise. Es brachte Teru zu beben, allerdings vor Hitze. Ihre Augen flatterten auf.

„Habe ich das getan?", wunderte sie sich kurz. Seine Berührung, der Alkohol, es brachte sie zum Schmelzen. Sie verteilte Küsse seinen Nacken runter, sein Schlüsselbein entlang. Er atmete schwer.

„Teru", flüsterte er, aber es war eine andere Stimme, ein Ton den sie vorher noch nie von Kurosaki gehört hatte. Seine Finger schlüpften unter den Pullover und er berührte die Haut an ihrer Seite. Teru fand seinen Mund wieder, biss in seine Unterlippe und steckte ihre Zunge iin seinen Mund in einer Weise wie er es mal getan hatte, langsam und mit Bedacht.

Kurosaki schreckte auf, drückte Teru weg und kam wieder zur Besinnung.

Er keuchte, spreizte sie und sie lehnte gegen die Couch mit ihren Händen neben ihrem Kopf liegend.

„Bist du betrunken?"

Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihr Atem unregelmäßig. Der Pullover rutschte bis zu ihrem Nabel und zeigte verbotenes Territorium. Es war eine Sicht die ihn erröten ließ und es brannte ihm sie zu verschlingen.

„Gott. Du bist betrunken.", flüsterte er, schnell von ihr runter gehend. „ Ich wusste es, dein Atem riecht danach."

„Rache.", ärgerte sich Teru, setzte sich auf und drückte den Pullover runter. Sie bebte. „Ich wollte, dass du weißt wie es sich anfühlt von einem Kuss überwältigt zu werden."

Kurosaki weitete seine Augen, legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und stöhnte.

„Zu süß.", dachte Teru, lehnte sich vor bis in seine Halsbeuge und inhalierte seinen Duft. „Ich fühle mich wahnsinnig, obwohl", sie flüsterte, „das war viel mehr als ich vor hatte."

„Du bist mir eine. Ich dachte niemals ich würde nach Hause kommen und dann das.", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. „Ich überlege mir schon eine Bestrafung, für das hier wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen."

„Neein", murmelte Teru. „Deine Küsse nicht händeln zu können ist schon Bestrafung genug."

Kurosaki lächelte. Er legte sich auf der Couch zurück und zog sie auf sich. Er nahm sich sein Bier, öffnete es und passte ihre Position an bis Teru sich an seine Brust kuschelte, ein Bein über seins und seine Hand streichelte durch ihre Haare.

„Idiot. Ich bin derjenige der es nicht händeln kann, wenn du so süß handelst. Gib mir eine Pause."

Aber Teru war nicht in der Lage zu kontern, sie war schon leicht eingenickt, fast auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen. Kurosaki erwischte sich selbst dabei an den Kuss zu denken und errötete erneut.

„Du bist schrecklich.", flüsterte er. „Absolut schrecklich." Er drehte eine ihrer Haarsträhne um seinen Finger. „Merkst du nicht, dass ich dir völlig ergeben bin?"

Er küsste ihre Stirn, verweilte in der Weichheit ihrer Haare und nahm danach einen Schluck seines Biers. Er würde diesen Kuss nie mehr aus seinen Gedanken bekommen. Nicht in einer Millionen Jahren.

* "wine cooler" = Weinschorle/Schorle (Getränk aus Wein, Mineralwasser und Saft oder Limonade)


End file.
